Josh Komisarcik
"My Name is Josh komisarcik"-Josh komisarcik This quote was prominently used In the first tier Golden era of the Core and in the first issues of comics. Though his current go to catchphrase is "my parents are dead". In the Earth 1, Josh komisarcik belives that something changed in his life, Therefore not using it anymore. Josh Komisarcik's Website Information(Earth 2) no introduction needed!, he is everyone's favorite all powerful leader. He's mostly selfish, hyper, romantic, lazy, and will try to his ideas instead of others. Earth 2 Information Josh Komisarcik is the Main Protagonist of most stories, self-appointed leader of the group. He plays George Donner and Himself on his YouTube account. In "Ultimate Josh komisarcik" Josh komisarcik is a secret agent and Josh komisarcik takes the role of the main sheriff in Adams house. Likes (Earth 1 and 2) Wazzing into a Bottle, Himself, Cotton Candy, Romantic Comedies, Long walks on the beach, Leading, Being the Boss, Control,Power, Wealth,Goofing off, Flowers, Night, Asmr, Comics,Eating No Cheese pizza,Listening to music,Making YouTube Videos, Going to the mall. Hates (Earth 1 and 2) Chocolate, Smelly People, EGGS, Flat Cheese, Salmon, Noodles, Evil (his perspective),Tears, His friends threatened, Losing,His enemies, Deep water, Getting wet, Slowness, Waiting, Fat, Melted Cheese, Ethnic Foods, Non Americanized Restaurants, dust ,Gullyfluff, apples, almonds, New mulch, Non shredded carrots, any kind of pollen, hazelnuts, peach, some pears, plum, celery, melons, oranges, peaches, tomato, banana, cucumber, melons, sunflower seeds, zucchini Acting Roles in Earth 2 Ultimate Josh komisarcik Josh komisarcik is known to act like a boss which to his credit, He should. He is always commanding the core 14 to orders of which they are capable or known of. Ezsonic6(Character) He was Josh komisarcik's Youtube name for a while. The character involved him being more hyperactive and obnoxious and he used a high pitched voice. Through it seems like this wasn't done to pay a tribute or to parody the former Internet personality "Fred", Josh komisarcik actually did this to Lower the video time by speeding himself up. George Donner(Earth 2) Josh Komisarcik played George Donner. He was the leader of the Donner Party, a group of California-bound American settlers who became snow covered. Appearance (Earth 1 and 2) Josh is of average size making him the 3 Shortest of the core 4. And as of now the fourth shortest counting all 21 Original members. But he is still the technical Tallest of The Core Patrol. Despite this throughout the comic, He's sometimes embarrassed by his height And getting easily agitated when it's mentioned. Earth 1 Relationships * Raffey Cassidy * Olivia Presti * Claire the Bird * Millie Davis * Rowan Blanchard * Anna Cathcart * Issac Kragten Earth 2 Relationships * Griffin (Former long time best Friend; Friendly Allies) * Drew Manning (Friends) * Nathan Milam (Best Friends) * Adam (Best Friends) * Joseph (Friendly Allies; Friends) * Nolan Lampkin (Friends) * James Pitzulo (Friends) * Ryu (Allies) * Mason Mcbride (Friends most of the sometime) * Becca (Friends) * Bryce Foznow (Sort of Allies) * Nathan Nouri (Best Friends) * Skyler Sorkin (Allies) * Austin Hollingsworth (Friendly Allies) * Nathan Jaccobs (Friendly Allies) * Bryce Hull (Best Friends) * Ian Cockrell (Friends) * Paul Ginella(Best Friends/Friends/Sidekick) * Carson Whorley (Friends) * Omar Adly is Josh's on and Off friend. Omar used to frequently rely on Josh for love advice since they met. Despite this Josh komisarcik was not so trusting in Omar. As he beat Omar with a stick and then road him across the floor. * Conner and Josh are Friendly Allies. Conner didn't seem to be annoyed with Josh komisarcik's Antics. * Alyssa Boulapala * Wobble bird * Emma Stewart * Lily Plumley * Ben Cotton * Sam * Angela Mabbit * Hannah Martin * Rachel Brown * Jacob Freedman Personality (Earth 1 & Earth 2) Due to many Childhood issues, Josh Komisarcik became bitterly, even bitingly sarcastic and cynical, as well as generally misanthropic. He is also easily enraged and extremely aggressive, which, in turn, made him exceedingly trigger-happy with an innate desire for violence. Despite his toughness, he also possesses a vicious sense of humor.He can be very arrogant, impulsive, impatient and immature at times, giving him the personality of a child. He seems to be not as effected by attacks like most members of the group are, (ex: most members get freaked out when They are called gay, yet when Josh gets called it, he either Laughs it off or embraces it. He currently takes the Role of Boss in the Core 4, Ever since griffin stood down to focus on making friends.He was the technical former leader of the boys and has been the default boss/Leader in every group since the end of the silver age, showcasing his commitment and leadership qualities and a certain amount of charisma, since all the members were basically the hurt rejected Friends of Griffin. As the years went by Josh komisarcik became less aggressive and bitter and more Loyal, Comical And Mild mannered. However, deep down, Josh komisarcik is incredibly lonely and carries overwhelming pain over what seems to be unknown. Josh Komisarcik:Questions of Tone "If I told you that you do succeed, then everything will be fine, right? And if I said you're destined to fail--would you reallyaccept that? Would you give up" Past Roles in the Group(Earth 2) Antagonistic Roles Josh komisarcik has had more antagonist roles in Earth 2, mostly because his Past was sketchy and it was spent on earth 2. Present Day (Earth 1 and Earth 2) Josh komisarcik of Earth 2 Is enjoying his summer as a technical Junior. Josh komisarcik of Earth 1 is still the de facto leader and famous member of the Core Patrol. Super Powers (Earth 1) Josh komisarcik somewhat Learned What Millie labeled as Energy Abilities. With these new wierd found Abilities; Lift, Throw, Hold objects (and people) easily, often useful in deflecting any projectiles thrown at him. This ability also allows him to manipulate energy blasts. He can also use his powers on himself to enable him to not only hover but fly for extremely short periods of time. Olivia believes Josh komisarcik might of got in contact with these Abilities because of his many alien Encounters. Skills/Habits/Traits (Earth 1 and 2) Josh komisarcik has shown a variety of abilities/habits throughout his Lifetime: Novice Video Editing Skills- Josh komisarcik seems to be good at video editing if given a lot of time. Story Creation- Josh komisarcik is talented at coming up with fictional Stories on the spot. Song Writing- Josh komisarcik is a quick and Talented Song Writer. Character Creation- Josh komisarcik is extremely good at designing and creating non existent characters. Imagination- Josh komisarcik may have an over active imagination that could even lead into symptoms of scitzophernia. Cartoonist- Josh komisarcik has a talent of drawing cartoons of what ever he's thinking. He also can draw real people in cartoon Forms. Rock, Paper, Scissors Master(RPS) - Josh komisarcik is extremely adept at this game. Befriending- Josh komisarcik is good at befriending many former Enemies when he needs there help. Enhanced Speed -Running wise, Josh komisarcik is most likely the fastest of the group, seeing as how he can outrun others. He has used his speed in various situations. Long Periods of time with no sleeping -Josh komisarcik can go through days and act normally despite never getting the healthy amount of sleep he should get. However, He always Atleast attempts to sleep at sleepovers. Josh komisarcik also prefers to sleep in the day then at night. Vocalist - Josh komisarcik has proven several times that he can sing clearly and appropriately. However, he never likes to actually rap or sing in his own voice and prefers to mimic others and use his character voices. Hamboning - Josh komisarcik has been ham-boning since 2010. Sense of Humor - Josh komisarcik is often known to have a really good sense of humor And Displays it a lot. Some people can always tell when he's joking or not though. Smooth Talker - Josh komisarcik seems to have to ability swoon ladies while using very good pickups. However, This Trick seems to only work On the ladies he's not really interested in. Skilled Liar -Though Josh has trouble telling a Straight lie to his friends. He knows how to bend the truth enough to where he can look casual. This Josh komisarcik still a good liar. Actor- Josh komisarcik is a pretty Good Actor. Stealing - Josh komisarcik is very good at Stealing. he's been sort of a kleptomaniac since 3rd grade but is trying to get better. He's known to steal with out no one noticing and even when they do notice, he still gets away with it. Video Gaming Skills-Josh komisarcik is quite skilled in platforming games, And Fighting Games. Children Television/Cartoon Trivia- Josh seems to know a lot about Cartoon history and children's programs history as well. From Cartoon Network to PBS Kids. He can easily recite information on them and there characters as well. Disney Expert- Josh komisarcik knows a abundance of facts on everything Disney. He can easily recite information on them and there characters as well. Voice Acting- Josh komisarcik seems to be a very talented Voice actor. He voices Saint Claire, Anime Robot Girl Adam-bot and Adam (Adams House). Dreamworks Animation Expert- Josh komisarcik knows a abundance of facts on Dreamworks Animation. He can easily recite information on them and there characters as well. Comic book fan-Josh komisarcik collects and reads comics. He seems to know alot of facts and information on them and there characters as well. Video Game Trivia -Josh komisarcik knows a great deal about a lot of video game series. Novice Fighter -Josh komisarcik is shown to be able to fight in some instances when enraged. Impressions- Josh komisarcik is good at making comical impressions of people. Strength- Though he doesn't like to use it much especially in recent days, Josh komisarcik is natural Very Strong. Weaknesses/Bad Habits (Earth 1 and 2) Weak Dry Skin- Josh's skin can easily get scratches and damage on his skin. Hair Obssesion- Josh komisarcik is in love with his hair. As when it gets shaved, Josh cried and turned into a emotional Angsty Adolescente. Short Term Memory- Josh komisarcik had extreme Short Term memory. Sciztophernia- Josh komisarcik may suffer from the sciztophernia. Unintelligent - it is shown that he is not very intelligent due to his inability to answer a simple math problem, saying 'more smarter' instead of 'more smart', and not knowing the difference between a rectangle and a square. Careless - Sometimes, He can't even feed himself. Bad Video Gamer - Josh Komisarcik is really bad at first person shooter games Slacking Off - He has a tendency of slacking off. Bad Luck - He has demonstrated that he has the worst luck out of all the core. Lousy Swimmer - Josh komisarcik is not the best Swimmer. Earth 1 Storyline | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} before Earth 1 Josh Komisarcik is a widely known Student in Bricksville(Most commonly known as Carmel in Earth 2), Indiana. His grades performance at school is below Average. He's often portrayed as a overly lonely and depressed pessimist and he has trouble expressing his feelings to other humans. He tends to have a complicated life and way of thinking, which he is unfairly judged by. Despite this all, Josh tends to have a sense of Humor and he enjoys making Jokes to entertain Himself. Josh can be lazy at times at his house and at school this is because he gets tired easily. Josh gets tired easily because he usually dosen't get a lot of sleep at night. As a child, Josh used to inspire to be a cartoonist which explains his interest in drawing and watching cartoons. It has been shown that Josh has an an overwhelming imagination, Sometimes imagining himself in a different scenario or with a different life as a coping strategy. Earth 1 Weaknesses Josh has trouble completing simple tasks sometimes Like double knotting shoes, suggesting Josh might have a learning disability. In the comic, the characters only appear when Josh is along therefore only interacting with eachother and Josh himself. This suggests Josh also might be dealing with scitzophernia and that the characters and fantasy adventures he goes on aren't real.Category:Core 4 members